


E Rank Luck

by xueyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: A small Drabble bc I love diarmesh and bersercu being supportive of diar is good & pure, M/M, mentions of character death ig, v short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: E rank luck can get u into a lot of shit but sometimes it can also get u a boyfriend everyone hates and a best friend everyone is terrified of.





	E Rank Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simkjrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simkjrs/gifts).



It was dark out, not a time when most servants wished to be roaming about the forests of the Irish mainland, but here Diarmuid was. His gaze was focused on a single tree, deep gashes imbedded into the bark and scarring it’s beauty, a slight curl in his lip. If Berserker hung around him any more than he already did he likely would be growling at this point. _Some things just tended to rub off on the knight_.

 

It was quiet, the air stagnant and humid just as it was the day he died, and yet everything was too loud. The silence reminded him of the nothingness he heard as Fionn and the others stood over him, faces varying degrees of anger, triumph, and regret. The fact that there was no sound - not even birds - was driving him up the wall. Diarmuid wasn’t one to be hot headed but, **_damn it_ ** , if he could, he would take his lance and spear it through the belly of-

 

A paw finds his shoulder, pushing down lightly. It’s heavy, the claws scratching into his skin gently, and all malice Diarmuid held melted away. A comforting presence in the body of a terrifying monster, surprising but not shocking. A sway and Diarmuid is looking up at his new companion, the red eyed berserker named Cú Chulainn and the little version of himself hanging onto his shoulder. Quite a terrifying pair to see in the dark if they were not familiar.

 

The small version of the Berserker was known to be quite the menace, often destroying things without a second thought and taking joy in people's misfortune. And yet, when it came to Diarmuid, he was softer. Diarmuid still wondered how Berserker managed to create a small version of himself - he wouldn’t mind having a small version of Gilgamesh around in all honesty - but no one really knew and Diarmuid didn’t have the will to pry. With a leap, he was off Berserker’s shoulder and wrapped around Diarmuid’s arm, tail spikes digging into his skin lightly. A soft chuckle and Diarmuid scratches under his chin, not unlike that of a cat, and holds back a coo when it purrs. A menace it may be, but Diarmuid quite enjoyed its antics.

 

The grown version of Cú, sensing Diarmuid’s rising mood, discreetly moves to block his view from the tree that marked Diarmuid’s death and grave; a shabby attempt at making Diarmuid forget, and yet he can’t find it in himself to care anymore. He could mourn his own death later - for now he will enjoy his time fighting by his master’s and friend’s sides.

 

A sudden flash of gold and Gilgamesh stands there, golden jewelry catching the moonlight and decorating him in it’s shine, and Diarmuid feels himself grow more elated. _You deserve this_ , a voice within himself whispers, and he’s truly almost able to believe it when Gilgamesh’s arms wrap around his waist in a tight embrace. Berserker stands by like a silent guard as Gilgamesh quietly fusses over him, wiping dirt and grime from his face with a grimace only royalty could make. The caster is only joking when he playfully says Diarmuid looks like a mud pie, but the hiss from the small Cú has Diarmuid cackling. The expression of shock on Gilgamesh’s face and the smugness of the true Berserker sent Diarmuid into a fit of giggles, arms wrapping around himself and pressing into his ribs for relief.

 

What dumb luck he had to find the two most important people in his life in a hell like this.


End file.
